vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bloody Dancer
Summary Bloody Dancer is a Dealer, one of the human players of Money (Game) Master, the world's biggest online game. Bloody Dancer is a legendary Dealer who has no interest in taking part in the game's financial aspects or its ubiquous car chases, he is a battle maniac that plays Money (Game) Master exclusively for its gunfights. He is considered to be the world's strongest gunslinger, a one-man army capable of directly facing small armies of AI PMCs. Bloody Dancer is also the Dealer responsible for the fall of Criminal AO and the dissolution of Called Game. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C with handguns, 9-B with grenade launchers Name: Bloody Dancer (real name unknown) Origin: Magisterus Bad Trip Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Dealer Powers and Abilities: Master gunslinger, Stealth Mastery (Capable of sneaking behind Kaname Suou despite playing hard rock in his wearable speakers, the latter’s precognitive Lion's Nose and the nearby presence of Tselika) Attack Potency: Street level with handguns, Wall level with grenade launchers (Blows up helicopters and armored vehicles) Speed: At least Peak Human (Superior to Kaname Suou, can fight groups of people wielding firearms while in the open without taking cover and never getting shot), higher reactions (Narrowly dodged a subsonic bullet at close range, noted that if someone pressed a handgun to his forehead he would reflexively jab his fingers in their eye/throat 10 times faster than they could pull the trigger, intercepted a tank gun's Mach 5 shot with his grenade launcher, a feat mentioned to be impossible even with Slow, a Skill that forcibly slows down the apparent passage of time for the user) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: At least Athlete Class Durability: Street level (Superior to Kaname Suou, shrugs off getting shot in the gut, continued being able to speak and aim his gun after suffering grievous injuries) Stamina: High, displays a noticeable resistance to pain, not even flinching when a bullet pierces his ear or tears the side of his temple. Can continue fighting after being shot in the gut and having the battery of the phone attached to his back explode. After being shot by Downpour.err he had enough strength to lift his guns for a final attack Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with handguns, likely higher with grenade launchers Standard Equipment: 2 handguns with under barrel grenade launchers, wearable speakers, phone Intelligence: Above average, extremely skilled gunslinger. Bloody Dancer is considered to be the world’s greatest gunslinger due to his pure skill with guns. Despite not using a single Skill, his physical abilities and marksmanship are so high other top Dealers like Kaname Suou consider fighting him directly a suicide. Can fight alone small armies of AI PMCs, which have superior physical stats to Dealers and have endless reinforcements. Considered to be a one-man army that can take out a fortress or a warship on his own. Can shoot a bullet through the eye of a needle, shoot people in the vitals through falling rubble and casually ricochet his shots to hit people from unexpected angles. Came up with a way to hijack another Dealer's Magisterus. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Guns: Bloody Dancer wields two handguns that use high-speed rapid-fire 9mm bullets. Each handgun also has an under-barrel single-shot grenade launcher attachment longer than the actual handgun. Its fragmentation grenades fill a 5m area with shrapnel and are also capable of blowing up armored vehicles. Bloody Dancer uses a self-taught combat style. Giving himself to the music playing in his wearable speakers, he doesn't use cover, stepping and jumping every which way, spinning around and bending his hips to shoot his two guns all around him, all the while avoiding incoming gunfire. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magisterus Bad Trip Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9